


Si tu savais comme

by CrazyAlice



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drama, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyAlice/pseuds/CrazyAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si tu savais comme - фр. язык (если бы ты знал, как).<br/>Было написано на Стив Роджерс кинк-фест.<br/>Песня: Agora Fidelio - Ma Violence<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S1FOQWWLC3Q</p>
            </blockquote>





	Si tu savais comme

Прозрачная занавеска надувалась парашютом от сквозняка, но в комнате по-прежнему оставалось душно. Секундная стрелка скрипела, ползя по пожелтевшему циферблату настенных часов, из коридора слабо, но всё же тянуло краской — кабинет Пегги Картер, как и всё здание, требовал ремонта. Она немного опоздала, в пределах приличного — репортёр только начал нервно ёрзать на стуле, как услышал приближающийся мерный стук её невысоких каблуков.  
  
— Пегги Картер, — она протянула узкую кисть, но её рукопожатие оказалось неожиданно крепким.  
  
— Джош, — коротко кивнул патлатый репортёр, привстал и вновь вернулся на место.  
  
— Алан предложил вам кофе? Или, может, чай?  
  
— Ах, да, да. И даже апельсиновый сок.  
Пегги прошла вдоль кабинета к окну, отодвинула в сторону взбесившуюся занавеску и широко распахнула створки, в комнату тут же ворвался городской шум  
  
— Ничего, если я сяду на диван? Не хочу находиться за столом, как школьница.  
  
Репортёр вновь закивал, не уверенный, стоит ли ему переместиться в кресло, стоящее напротив кожаного дивана. В отличие от Пегги, он испытывал волнение, как если бы сдавал свой первый в жизни экзамен. Например, на пилотирование Энтерпрайза. Как минимум. Пегги закурила, её губы, обведённые красной помадой, обхватили тонкий мундштук. Даже в свои полвека она не перестала пользоваться яркой помадой. Но этот цвет ей шёл, оттенял чуть загорелую кожу, отвлекал от поседевших прядей, которые белыми стрелами пролегли на её висках.  
  
— Итак, Джош, с чего начнём? — она скрестила ноги в лодыжках. Джош выпрямил спину, между лопаток скатилась капля пота, тоже хотелось курить и, кажется, Пегги прочла его мысли. — Может, с сигареты?  
Она протянула ему пачку, и тот выудил из неё тонкую сигарету. Пегги притормозила взглядом на его браслете, сплетённом из ниток, в цвет ямайского флага.  
  
— Так вы из этих… хиппи?  
  
Джош заправил прядь за ухо.  
  
— Вроде того, — улыбнулся.  
  
— Я специально решила остановиться на молодом издательстве. У вас, двадцатилетних, уже совсем другой взгляд на жизнь. Вы куда смелее.  
  
— Оу, ну, лично с вами нам в смелости точно не потягаться. — Джош торопливо раскрыл свой блокнот, после поставил на столик перед Картер диктофон. — Можно?  
  
— Конечно. Ведь именно для этого мы здесь.  
  
Вопросы посыпались друг за другом: когда, какой, первое впечатление, что привлекло, что оттолкнуло, почему, зачем, как долго… Послушная память подсовывала Пегги незначительные мелочи, которые теперь казались возмутительно важными, словно знаки, которые она тогда не смогла расшифровать, или просто не хотела.  
  
—… мы были похожи. Наверно, — Алан принёс чай, и она проводила его взглядом. — Женщина в армии ещё больший нонсенс, чем дохляк, поэтому нам со Стивом приходилось бороться с мелочами, каждый день доказывая, что мы не бесполезны…  
  
— Вы любили Роджерса? — Джош атаковал. Он уже расслабленно сидел в кресле, фривольно закинув одну ногу на другую. Его глаза блестели любопытством, односложные стандартные ответы, которые известны всем, больше его не интересовали. — А он вас? Ведь вы были последней, с кем он говорил перед своей смертью.  
  
— Конечно, я любила Стива, — голос показался глухим, Пегги глубоко вдохнула. Она думала, что говорить о подобном будет проще, что время отполировало эмоции, превратив их в камень, что воспоминания её больше не тронут, что будет просто солгать. Но игла пережитых чувств всё ещё настолько же была остра, она впивалась в мягкое сердце, царапала изнутри грудь.  
  
Нет, Стив Роджерс не был тем, в кого девушки влюблялись легко и просто, даже когда он стал Капитаном Америкой. Вернее, влюбляться-то они влюблялись с первого взгляда, но со второго отпускало. Таким идеалистом можно было лишь любоваться со стороны, быть рядом — значит смириться с ролью второго плана, а то и третьего, на первом у Капитана Америки — гражданский долг. Так думала и Пегги, пока сто седьмой полк не был взят в плен. Тогда она впервые увидела Стива с другой стороны. Настоящим. Безрассудного, отчаянного, испуганного. Готового предать. Ослушаться любого приказа. Готового жертвовать всем и всеми ради Джеймса Барнса. Ради обычного сержанта, чей послужной список не пестрил подвигами и не отличался от любого другого. Но для Стива он был другом.  
  
Его Баки.  
  
—… каким он был, Джеймс Барнс?  
  
— Задиристым.  
  
Пегги плохо помнит их первое знакомство, тогда Баки больше походил на безликую тень. Осунувшийся, с затравленным взглядом, он общался только лишь со Стивом. Но во вторую встречу он уже был другим. Научился притворяться прежним. Форма шла сержанту, он был выбрит и причёсан, в прищуренных глазах плескался влажным блеском алкоголь. Пегги тогда обменялась лишь несколькими фразами с ним и со Стивом, понимая, что оказалась лишней этим вечером. Что-то кольнуло, скрутило в узел внутренности, отравило и осело на корне языка горечью. Это была ревность. Инстинктивная, животная, как если бы хозяин погладил и похвалил кого-то другого, а не её. Но Пегги тогда не поняла, почувствовала, но не осознала.  
  
Ресторанчик уже опустел, лишь пара упившихся храпела, упав раскрасневшимися лицами в липкие столешницы. Пегги вернулась за клатчем, который забыла на барной стойке, но войти в зал так и не рискнула, застыв за приоткрытыми тяжёлыми шторами. Иголка потрескивала в бороздах пластинки, разнося по залу приглушённую мелодию французского шансона, свет почти везде погасили, оставив лишь несколько зелёных, словно библиотечных, ламп. Одновременно пахло алкоголем, сахарной карамелью и озоном с дождливой улицы. Пегги не слышала, о чём они разговаривали, но Стив чуть нагнулся к уху Баки, который теперь был ниже на полголовы. Губы почти коснулись его ушной раковины, Пегги видела, как ноздри Стива дрожали, жадно вдыхая запах волос Баки. Тот засмеялся и откинул голову назад, обнажая шею, которую больше не сковывал застёгнутый ворот, после он крепче сжал ладонь Стива, поднимая их отставленные руки, согнутые в локте на уровне плеч, сделал шаг вперёд, заставляя того отступить. Раз шаг, два вперёд и вновь назад. Баки вёл Стива в танце, как девушку, заставляя его в смущении отводить взгляд. Его щёк коснулась краска, и не потому, что было душно. Это сейчас Пегги понимала, что она видела. Слишком близко, интимно, волнующе. Баки флиртовал. Осознанно ли? Определённо. Ошарашенный Стив был сконфужен и одновременно растроган. Он то краснел, когда ладонь Баки оказывалась непозволительно ниже его поясницы, то бледнел, стоило тому улыбнуться, провокационно качнуть в ритм бёдрами немного вперёд, но до неприличия сокращая расстояние между их телами. И можно было бы сказать, что это дружеский танец, что они в шутку кружат между столами, на короткое мгновение отвлекаясь от ужаса военной реальности, но Пегги чувствовала, как её руки становились влажными и она невольно сжимала их в кулаки. Стив был слишком беззащитным перед обаянием Баки, словно щенок, он был готов тыкаться носом в его ладонь в поиске знакомого тепла и ласки.  
  
Они поменялись местами. Баки игриво закинул руки на шею Стива. Приподнял бровь, намекая, чтобы его сильнее обхватили за талию, прижали плотнее, как если бы он сейчас стал той единственной, которую Роджерс мечтал пригласить на танец. Но одеревенелый Стив притормозил, окончательно запутавшийся и оробелый, а Баки вновь закружил его, увлекая следом за музыкой. Ресницы Стива дрожали, и не было в его взгляде товарищеской преданности. Гораздо, гораздо большее отражалось в потемневших глазах, всколыхнувшееся и поднятое из глубин, то, что он ещё сам не смог тогда осознать, но что уже заметила Пегги, став невольным свидетелем.  
  
…  
  
— Вы помните вашу последнюю встречу с Капитаном?  
  
— Они вернулись без сержанта Барнса. Стив был подавлен, но он держался. Я нашла его в разбитом кабаке, в очередном французском городке, в котором мы ненадолго остановились. Он сидел за единственным столом перед наполовину опустошённой бутылкой, но, к сожалению, его взгляд был предельно трезв. Проклятая сыворотка, — хмыкнула, участливое воображение дорисовывало детали, и правда рвалась наружу, но Пегги не могла предать память Капитана. Очернить его. Сказать лишнее, то, что никто не поймёт, даже если поверит.  
  
Под её подошвой скрипело стекло, позади себя она оставляла грязные следы. Стив смотрел в пустоту. Его рот был крепко сомкнут, и Пегги тоже не знала, стоит ли говорить. Слова утешения были пустыми, такими же бесполезными, как и алкоголь, который не мог затуманить рассудок. Она подошла, положила руку на плечо Стива, сжала сквозь плотную ткань формы. Он втянул влажный воздух, нервно повёл головой в сторону, а после опустил её, рассматривая битое стекло на поцарапанной лакированной столешнице. Стив был бледен, как никогда. Был потерян, ранен, почти мёртв. Именно таким она его видела, и сердце сжималось, и это было физически больно.  
  
Но что она может рассказать теперь? Только красивую сказку про подвиг, совершённый Героем. Про самопожертвование Капитана и тысячи спасённых жизней. Да, так было правильно. Именно таким должен быть Капитан Америка в умах людей и на страницах истории.  
  
Воодушевлённый Джош, получив весь необходимый материал, распрощался с Картер, когда на город уже опустилась холодная ночь. Последние её слова он жадно дописывал от руки в блокнот. Алан ждал его в дверях, чтобы проводить. Оставшись в одиночестве, Пегги подошла к ветхому проигрывателю, державшему в себе единственную пластинку. Только она, старая, постепенно нарастающая мелодия хранила память о человеке и историю, которую никто никогда не услышит.  
  
_— Стив…_  
  
_— Пегги, — Стив неожиданно резко повернулся, лишь тонкие ножки скрипнули по полу. Он обхватил Пегги за талию, крепко-крепко, выбивая воздух. Прижался лицом выше живота, но ниже груди. Она положила ладонь на его затылок, успокаивающе погладила по волосам, проглатывая собственный ком в горле, который не позволял произнести и слова. Зато она неосознанно замечала любую мелочь, запахи, звуки. На столе стоял пустой стакан, а рядом лежали кем-то вырванные страницы книг, на случайных строках которых отпечаталось влажное донышко бутылки, обведя их в круг. Пегги невольно пробежалась по строчкам на французском языке:_  
  
_Растет отчаянье в груди._  
 _Всех неотступней впереди_  
 _Летит борзая роковая._  
 _То Смерть проклятая, тесня,_  
 _Уж полумертвого меня_  
 _Преследует, не уставая…_  
  
_— Я любил его, чёрт возьми, как же я любил его. Если бы ты только знала, как… — плечи Стива задрожали, он приглушённо всхлипнул, вместе с мелодией, которая зазвучала из одного уцелевшего радио динамика, настойчиво перебивая дождь за окном, и Пегги узнала эту музыку. Вспомнила их танец с Баки, и больше не было ревности. Обиды, злобы, колючего неприятия по отношению к Джеймсу и негласного соперничества. Стив рыдал, позабыв о гордости, выл раненым зверем, наплевав на самолюбие. Заикаясь, говорил о боли и любви, признавался в неправильном чувстве к погибшему другу. Мужчине. И Пегги понимала его любовь, знала, каков у неё вкус — отчаянно горький. Порочное, безнадёжное чувство, которое навсегда клеймом выжжено на сердце._  
  
_Она чувствовала, как слёзы Стива пропитали её форму, но музыка всё не заканчивалась и не заканчивалась, сливаясь с громом, став единым целым. Пегги убаюкивала, медленно покачивала из стороны в сторону, обнимая Стива, представляя, что это почти похоже на танец. Невзаимный._  
  
_— Баки тоже любил тебя. Я видела. Если бы ты знал, как…_  
  
_И от этой правды было больнее обоим._


End file.
